Breathless
by Socket-52
Summary: A Candullay science team are staying aboard Voyager temporarily. To make room for their guests the crew must share quarters, tensions rise and something suspicious lurks deep in the bowels of Voyager that could threaten the lives of everyone aboard. (Ensemble piece with Janeway/7 at the centre).
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline:** Season 5

 **Breathless (Part One)**

"Captains log supplemental. During an away mission on Mulren Four we met with a peaceful race, the Candullay's, with whom we have come to a mutually beneficial agreement. They are to provide us with dilithium crystals and food supplies. In exchange I have granted permission for a science team to stay aboard _Voyager_ for a period of three days, allowing them use of our facilities to complete their research into plant chemicals. Due to the extra space required by our guests, the crew will have to share quarters temporarily."

* * *

The corridors were full of Candullay's moving strange looking apparatus into various rooms; Janeway had never seen the corridors so packed to capacity. There were people and equipment over-flowing every square metre of _Voyager's_ decks. Everyone was busy and the atmosphere was alive with excitement. It looked as though this was going to be an enjoyable experience for all concerned.

Janeway walked beside Seven as they made their way towards B'Elanna Torres's quarters, where they would be staying for the next few days. The demand for space was greater than the quantity of space, however, the crew had been most accommodating and were more than willing to treble-up in accommodation.

The Captain had also given up her quarters to the leaders of the Candullay party, it was the least she could do in return for their kindness. Dilithium crystals were hard to come by in this region of space. Janeway just hoped that she didn't end up spending her time acting as a mediator between the temperamental Klingon and the infamously cool drone.

They were both carrying a box of their personal affects, _Well, if Seven can call dust particle data personal affects,_ Janeway thought to herself, making a mental note to have a little chat with her Astrometric's officer about the importance of interests outside the workplace.

The doors to B'Elanna's quarters were already open; Kathryn poked her head inside, calling out to her Chief Engineer.

"Make yourselves at home!" Came the tentative reply.

Janeway set her box down on the coffee table.

Feeling highly uncomfortable with this whole arrangement, Seven imitated the Captain, placing her small box beside Janeway's.

Kathryn couldn't help but notice Seven's unease. Anxiety was printed all over the blonde's face and her body language was enough to send the Borg Queen into a nervous break-down.

Kathryn placed a comforting hand on the blonde's arm. "It's alright Seven, no one's going to bite," she said soothingly.

Seven smiled obligingly at Janeway, feeling glad that at least she would have Janeway with her; the Captain could make any situation bearable.

Torres appeared from the bathroom, having just replicated new towels for her guests and finished a spot of cleaning. She smiled at Janeway and even attempted a half-smile for Seven. If they had to live together for three days; she figured she should make an effort to be pleasant.

Just then Tuvok entered and if B'Elanna's eyes weren't deceiving her, the Vulcan seemed irritated.

"Did you get the bunk bed?" Torres asked him, since that had been the aim of his trip to Cargo Bay 3.

Tuvok ignored her enquiry and looked intently at the Captain; he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the arrival of Chakotay who appeared in the doorway, carrying a large box that looked as if it were attacking him. He peered over the top of it.

"Where do you want this?" he asked, sounding exhausted and slightly dazed.

Janeway looked around the room and pointed to a chair. "How about over there?"

Chakotay mocked saluted her and staggered over to the chair. Putting the container down carefully, he sighed with unrestrained relief.

Tuvok remained stern as he said, "Captain, will you grant me permission to change my accommodation arrangements?"

Chakotay moved to Janeway's side, breathing heavily at the unexpected exercise. He put his hands on his hips, his attention on Tuvok.

"Tuvok, the crew have already begun settling in. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else if I allowed you to swap rooms. It would cause a lot of disruption. Frankly - it wouldn't be logical!" argued the Captain, trying to stop herself from laughing at the look of sheer dismay on the Security Chief's face. It was a rarity and quite priceless, definitely a _dear diary_ moment!

Janeway and Chakotay shared a covert look, then Kathryn stepped forward and put a comforting arm across Tuvok's shoulders. "Think of it as an educational experience." She commiserated, nodding her head in a positive manner that was meant to instil him with confidence of her confidence in him.

He still looked bewildered. Janeway patted him on the back.

Tuvok let out a sigh. "Very well," he said, obviously displeased.

He marched out of the room, causing Seven and B'Elanna to stare after him in amazement.

Janeway and Chakotay leaned in to each other as they watched Tuvok exit.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall!" declared Chakotay.

* * *

Tuvok hovered in the corridor, staring with dread at the door in front of him. In his arms he held a box of his belongings as if it would protect him. He stepped into the room, looking anxiously around.

Neelix suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Hello Mr. Vulcan! Or should I call you Mr. Roommate? Won't this be fun?" chirped the perpetually up-beat Talaxian.

* * *

The Mess Hall was buzzing with the noise of raised voices intermingled with laughter.

Janeway, Chakotay and Harry stood in the midst of it all, conversing with the Candullayan leaders, Synbar and Nelvrn.

Nelvrn leaned towards Janeway. "I just want to tell you how much we appreciate your kindness Captain."

Synbar nodded in corroboration, adding. "The facilities you have provided for us will put us ahead of schedule by months. You have saved us invaluable time and we thank you."

The Captain smiled diplomatically. "The pleasure is all ours, please - no more thank you's. We're happy to help."

A Candullayan approached Nelvrn and whispered in her ear.

With a look of urgency, Nelvryn turned to Janeway. "Excuse me Captain; we are needed."

Nelvrn and Synbar bowed to their Starfleet hostess and then hurried out of the Mess Hall.

"Well, they were certainly grateful," Chakotay observed.

"Yes…" Kathryn muttered; a familiar look of distrust crossed her elegant features.

Chakotay didn't need to say anything, he already knew what the Captain was thinking and made a mental note to keep a close eye on the Candually until their departure. Hopefully Kathryn could relax and enjoy the rarity of having some time off while he kept the ship up and running.

* * *

Unaccustomed to the metallic materials that made up the kitchens surfaces, Gaccais was easily impressed as Neelix talked her through the functions of his kitchen utensils and the different foods he prepared. He figured since plants were her field of expertise she would be interested in gaining knowledge of _Voyager's_ hydroponics bay. He had been right - Gaccais had been most eager to learn.

"...and this is Dawnlew. I use it to spice up dishes, otherwise the food the crew insists on eating would be unbearably bland."

He handed her a small plant pot.

She opened the top and smelt it. "Oh, it smells wonderful, such a strong scent and the detail on the leaves. So intricate..."

Neelix nodded, pleased by her enthusiasm. "You can keep it, if you want."

"Really? No - I couldn't possibly," the young Candually exclaimed.

"Go ahead. There are plenty more to go around. Think of it as a present, from me to you."

Gaccais leaned forward and kissed Neelix on the cheek. He was surprised but pleased.

She put the Dawnlew carefully into her shoulder bag, eager to study it when she got back to her quarters… after the small matter of her mission.

* * *

Jeffries tube deck eleven, section two was further than she expected and far more cramped than she had been led to believe. Gaccais hated confined spaces; they made her nervous.

She worked on the computer console specified in her instructions from Head Quarters - this was her first mission and she desperately wanted it to be a success.

At the back of her mind, Gaccais felt the niggling of guilt. The crew of _Voyager_ had been so helpful… so generous. Her mind flashed back to Neelix and his kindness. Then she pushed the memory from her mind, she had to do this – _Voyager_ had everything and they had nothing.

She completed her task and slid the panel cover back in place, gathered up her equipment and headed towards the tube hatch. As she climbed out, she tripped and fell, dropping her equipment and cutting her leg.

Grimacing with pain, Gaccais leant over to pick up the fallen implements; the Dawnlew plant pot fell unnoticed from her bag and rolled silently along the floor and tumbled through an open hatch. After retrieving her equipment, Gaccais glanced around and then left in a hurry. The longer she stayed the higher the probability of being caught and that would ruin all their plans.

* * *

When Janeway entered her temporary quarters, the lights were low. B'Elanna was curled up on the sofa reading a book and Seven was nowhere to be seen. Janeway felt slightly disappointed by the absence of the ex-drone.

Torres looked up from the pages of her novel. "Captain," she greeted, giving a rare smile. "Chakotay called by earlier."

Kathryn grinned. "Did he manage to get it?" she asked, awash with excitement, her eyes beaming with anticipation.

B'Elanna grinned, Janeway looked so cute, like a child who had the entire cookie jar at their disposal. "He set it up in the bathroom," she replied.

Janeway almost skipped over to the bathroom, the door opened and she sighed in wonderment at the bathtub that now took up most of the space. She silently thanked Chakotay, first thing tomorrow when her roommates were out of her hair she would have a good, long soak.

Janeway and Torres were already in their night attire when Seven entered. She glanced briefly between the two women, then reached her arm up and shed her bio suite.

Torres instantly shielded her eyes with her hands, while Janeway stared at the naked ex-drone in shock.

"Seven, what are you doing?" the Captain asked, her voice strangled as she gazed, entranced by the beauty of the woman who stood before her. Seven was magnificent. The mesh of metal and smooth skin decorated Seven's left shoulder, trailed across her chest and followed down her abdomen.

"Preparing for 'bed'," the blonde answered.

"You don't undress in front of people!" Torres cried out, her eyes still firmly covered.

Seven seemed surprised by this over-reaction. After all, the Captain and Torres were also female - they had seen the naked female form numerous times, why were they behaving so strangely?

"Explain," Seven demanded taking her usual stance with her hands gripped behind her back.

Torres turned to Janeway and said in a low voice. "Is she still naked?"

"Yes," replied Kathryn, finding it difficult to look away. She knew she should avert her eyes but Seven was a vision of perfection - the closest the Borg had come.

Suddenly it occurred to her that she should be doing something, after all, Seven was now looking to her for clarification. _Close you mouth Katie. Pick your jaw up off the floor and stop drawling before you embarrass yourself!_ Janeway instructed herself.

Kathryn pulled a sheet from the top bunk and walked unsteadily towards her Astrometric's officer. She almost felt afraid to touch Seven. It was odd, seeing Seven like this… her physical shape seemed to make her that bit more human, that bit more accessible.

The blonde allowed the Captain to drape the sheet across her shoulders and observed Janeway's flushed face and shortness of breath and wondered what she had done wrong. She hoped the Captain wasn't angry with her, there was nothing she hated more than unintentionally upsetting Janeway.

Kathryn pulled the sheet securely around Seven, making sure the crucial areas were concealed. Then tucked the corner of the sheet under Seven's arm. The younger woman's skin was warm and supple under her fingers and Janeway pulled back, overwhelmed by the unsavoury thoughts whirling through her mind. As she turned away from Seven, she inadvertently brushed her arm lightly against Seven's thinly veiled breasts. The ex-drone shuddered. Tingling sensations ignited within her body and a tremendous sense of heat permeated through each of her nerve endings.

"It's alright B'Elanna," Kathryn assured.

Torres looked up from behind her hands. "You don't undress in front of other people, it's just not the done thing," the Klingon explained, waving her arms emphatically.

Seven tugged shyly at the sheet wrapped around her, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Not because of what Torres had said but because of the feelings the Captain had awakened in her. She could not identify them… she was aware that she had not experienced them before and that frightened her.

"Never do that again," B'Elanna warned.

Seven nodded numbly. She fetched her pyjamas and then stood awkwardly, waiting to be given instructions as to where one did get undressed.

Janeway caught the pained look on Seven's delicate features and her heart went out to the younger woman. She pointed to the bathroom. Seven nodded and disappeared into the other room.

When she was safely out of earshot, B'Elanna turned with disbelief to the Captain. "You would have thought the Doctor might have covered that in one of his lessons!"

* * *

Seven, now fully clothed, lay on the top bunk. Her whole body was rigid. Janeway stood at beside her; while Torres sat on her own bed on the other side of the room, half immersed in reading and half surveying her new roommates.

"The Doctor said that I should attempt sleep, to allow my human physiology to rest but I am unaccustomed to the process," Seven enlightened her Captain.

Janeway smiled. "Don't think of it as a process, Seven. You have to loosen your muscles, relax."

Seven still looked extremely uncomfortable. "This is an awkward position. As Borg, there was no need to lie down," irritation clear in her tone.

"You'll get used to it soon enough," B'Elanna attempted to be encouraging.

Seven gazed expectantly at Janeway. "What now?" she asked uncertainly.

Janeway smiled comfortingly. "Close your eyes."

Seven did as she was instructed.

Janeway studied Seven; she looked so serene. She had gone to Cargo Bay 2 on numerous occasions to talk to the ex-drone and found her regenerating but instead of leaving, she had habitually stayed and watched Seven. It was so satisfying. It made her feel as if everything bad in the universe was conquerable, as if anything were possible. Seven gave her hope.

"That's it. Now you... wait," Kathryn informed her friend.

"For what?" came the puzzled reply.

"Sleep," said B'Elanna.

Seven opened one eye. "The Doctor did not mention that I would have to wait."

Janeway grinned, "You won't have to wait long; you'll soon drift off into a peaceful sleep. Trust me."

"I do trust you Captain," Seven stated.

Kathryn felt warmed by this declaration.

Seven closed her opened eye and nestled into a more comfortable position, letting her body meld into the mattress.

"That's better. Forget about the stresses of the day," coaxed Janeway.

"I felt no stress today."

Janeway rolled her eyes and Torres smiled.

"Alright… now, empty your mind of everything... all thoughts... " Janeway opened her mouth to speak again but was silenced by a loud snore from Seven.

Janeway lifted Seven's arm and let it drop; she was out for the count.

Kathryn glanced over at Torres, who shrugged.

"I guess you have the magic touch!" B'Elanna teased.

Seven snored again. Janeway and Torres exchanged an amused smile, then laughed.

* * *

Gaccais sat on the bio-bed quietly as the Doctor repaired the cut on her leg.

"How did you manage to get in such a scrape?" he inquired.

Gaccais hesitated. "I'm not sure really, I… I didn't even notice it until a short while ago."

The Doctor glanced up at her. "You should be more careful," he scolded gently. He hated treating ailments that were avoidable; humanoids had a tendency not to take care of themselves properly.

Gaccais nodded, overcome with guilt. She was planning their destruction and yet this man… hologram… was full of compassion for her.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay on _Voyager_?" The EMH asked politely, he was always proud of the ship and relished any opportunity to discuss _Voyager's_ capability.

"Very much," came the stilted reply.

"Have you seen much of the ship?"

Gaccais avoided eye contact with the Doctor - he didn't seem to notice.

"Hardly any, just the lab and Mess Hall," the Candually lied.

* * *

Main Engineering had a peaceful quality about it first thing in the morning Ensign Yates thought as he studied the schematic of _Voyager._ While he was pondering, something caught his eye. He walked over to Lt. Torres, who was deep in conversation with Tom Paris; she looked tired.

"She's that loud huh?" The pilot asked sympathetically.

"Like you wouldn't believe! The Captain and I didn't get any sleep last night. I tell you Tom, I was this close" she held her thumb and index finger less than half an inch apart, "to throttling her! On top of which, I have to pull a double shift today."

Torres rubbed her eyes wearily. "Alright - I'm done moaning. I'll just try to get a good sleep tonight. Go to bed early and fall asleep before she does!" the Engineer joked.

Yates approached the couple. "Sorry to interrupt Lieutenant but there seems to be a problem with the impulse drives. I've located it to the fusion reactors on deck eleven," Yates informed his superior.

"Get a maintenance kit and fix it, we don't want to lose auxiliary power," B'Elanna ordered. It was going to be a long day; she could feel it.

* * *

 _Mulren Four_ was a dazzling combination of greenery and beaches; the temperature seemed to be perfect, not too hot and not too cold. The crew of _Voyager_ were collecting fruit and vegetables for the hydroponics bay. Tasting the various delicacies was, of course, part of the task and the crew threw themselves happily into the chore.

Standing together in a cluster, Janeway, Chakotay, Torres and Paris discussed the joys of being able to feel the sun on their skin and the wonders of not being able to hear the continuous low purr of the warp drive.

Seven approached, a wicker basket draped over her arm that contained an oddly shaped yellow fruit. The Captain had prohibited her from performing her normal duties, insisting that she get some 'fresh air' and join in the gathering of provisions. At first Seven had been resistant but if Janeway thought it was important, she decided it would be an acceptable way to spend the day.

"What have you got there Seven?" Kathryn inquired, curiosity alive in her eyes.

Seven found the Captain's interest in such a trivial matter amusing and slightly… endearing? The ex-drone moved beside Janeway, picking up one of the fruits. "It is called a hjumdu-ka'l. Taste it," offered the blonde.

She held up the fruit.

"How?" Janeway asked as she she looked at the bumpy, furry skin of the fruit.

"You bite directly into it," Seven clarified and held the fruit up to Janeway's lips. The Captain hesitated, then saw the look of complete assurance in Seven's eyes and leaned forwards. She bit into the fruit and her taste buds were immediately activated by the complexities of the fruit; it was delicious. Janeway smiled at her Astrometric's officer, she wiped her mouth but some of the hjumdu-ka'l juice trickled down Kathryn's chin. Seven almost gasped at the sight, she was tempted to lean forward and lick the fruit juice from the Captain's face and was shocked by the thought.

Janeway felt the stickiness on her chin and quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Seven wore a strange expression and Janeway was about to ask what was wrong when Paris drew her attention away from the blonde by declaring. "Tuvok looks cheerful!"

They all turned to see Tuvok, looking harassed and being closely followed by Neelix.

"I'll bet they're getting on like a house on fire!" B'Elanna joked.

Janeway and Chakotay exchanged a devious glance.

"Wouldn't they make the greatest couple?!" Chakotay said playfully.

"I'll bet you Tuvok cracks before the three days are up," Paris wagered good-humouredly.

"He will not," responded Seven defensively. She greatly respected the Security Officer and could never understand why Paris and Kim took so much pleasure in tormenting him.

Tom crossed his arms at this challenge. "I'll bet he won't survive three days."

"I… bet he shall," stated the blonde.

"You're on. Anyone else care to join?" Tom opened-up the wager.

"My money's on Tuvok," Janeway declared, taking a step closer to Seven.

"Even Tuvok can't have that much self-control!" Torres united with Tom.

They turned to Chakotay who held up his arms. "I'm staying out of this one!"

"What are the conditions?" the Captain enquired, she did enjoy a challenge.

"If B'Elanna and I lose we'll sing, _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_ in front of the crew at Neelix's next _Talent Night_. But if we win, you and Seven have to perform the ritual mating dance of the pookey-snuckums."

Chakotay grinned at either prospect while B'Elanna stared at Tom in horror. Seven felt her stomach lurch at the possibility of having to do the pookey-snuckums with Janeway.

Paris extended his hand towards Janeway. Kathryn turned to Seven, who nodded her agreement. Janeway shook Tom's hand and the deal was sealed.

As Tuvok drew near, they all suppressed a smile.

Janeway observed the pained look on her Security Officer's face and felt a momentarily pang of guilt. "Yes Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Captain, I wish to discuss my rooming arrangements with you," stated the fraught Vulcan.

"Go ahead."

Tuvok looked pained at what he was about to say. "I am finding it difficult to share a confined space with that... with Neelix. He has gone through my personal effects - without my permission. He has no regard for my rituals. He talks incessantly... and..." Tuvok paused in embarrassment.

"Yes?" Janeway pressed.

"This morning - he made me breakfast in bed!"

The others looked away - biting their lips to stop from laughing.

"Looks like you and the Captain should air out your dancing shoes!" Tom whispered to Seven,

With masterful seriousness, the Captain leaned into Tuvok and lowered her voice to emphasis her concern. "I'm sorry you feel this way Tuvok but it is only for two more nights. Have you tried talking to Neelix about this?"

Just then, Neelix approached with a basket brimming with herbs.

"Hello there! Isn't it a glorious day?" the Talaxian sang cheerfully.

When he reached them, he put his arm across Tuvok's shoulders. "What a joy to spend it with my dearest friends."

They all grinned as Tuvok took a deep breath, betraying his annoyance. "I must return to my duties," he stated bluntly.

"You're going back to _Voyager?_. I think I'll come with you Tuvok," the Morale Officer declared.

The others watched as the pair walked off, Neelix chatting away and Tuvok wishing he were anywhere else.

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Janeway laughed.

B'Elanna turned to Tom. "Come on - we have a shuttlecraft to repair," she reminded him, fixing her command cap firmly in place.

The Captain diverted her attention back to her Chief Engineer. "Have you discovered what caused the shuttlecraft's central computer core to shut down?"

Torres shook her head, feeling frustrated. "No, the computer doesn't seem able to trace the origins of the energy discharge."

"Keep me informed," Janeway instructed.

"Aye Captain."

Torres and Paris headed back to the ship.

* * *

Yates crawled out of the Jeffery's tube on deck eleven, section two. Shining his torch onto the panel door, he opened it and was about to begin repairs to the damaged circuit relays when something unusual caught his eye.

"That's odd - the reactors have been severed from the inside..." he said aloud but his trail of thought was interrupted by a faint slithering noise.

He froze; the sound was getting nearer. Slowly, he turned in the direction of the noise and was savagely grabbed and pulled upwards. He screamed but no one heard.

* * *

Kathryn returned wearily to _Voyager._ After three hours in the heat picking fruit she was covered in sweat and dirt. She entered B'Elanna's empty quarters and ran a bath. She climbed out of her uniform, piled her hair on top of her head with a clip and slipped into the comforting folds of water, lying back and enjoying the relaxation that washed over her tense muscles.

As the water caressed her skin, Janeway's mind drifted back to the previous evening. The whole incident with Seven re-played in her mind and her face flushed at the memory. Why had she stood their gaping like an idiot for so long? Why hadn't she launched into "Captain" mode automatically? _Because it threw you, Katie._ Her inner voice ascertained. Yet, Kathryn felt unsatisfied with this reasoning, she was a Starfleet officer, she thrived on the unexpected; the situation with Seven would hardly be enough to throw her, unless… her muscles tensed again.

Kathryn heard the doors to the bathroom open and Seven entered.

Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One, ex-Borg Drone who had faced every form of combat and conflict without trepidation, now stood rooted to the spot in panic. Her ocular implant had first perceived the bathtub, then that it was filled with water, then that it contained the Captain. The naked Captain.

Kathryn sat up, pulling her knees into her chest, the water whirled about her with the sudden movement and splashed onto the tiled floor.

Still feeling the aftermath of the sensations the Captain had stirred today and last night, Seven was at a loss as to what she should do. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come. The Captain's gaze conveyed her embarrassment at this unexpected invasion of her privacy.

Seven took a step back and hurriedly exited the room. The door swished close after her, separating them. Seven stood motionless in the bedroom. Her legs were heavy with weakness. Before the Captain had sat up, she had seen everything… and she had a photographic memory. Seven closed her eyes and saw the image in perfect detail. Janeway's body was as perfect as she had envisioned but there was something more… the texture of her wet skin was unexpectedly appealing, Seven couldn't fathom it. The Captain's hair casually pulled back like that, they way it hung messily about Janeway's face, the blush on Janeway's face, the sound of water against the Captains bare skin… all made the blonde want to jump in the tub with her.

Seven took a deep breath. Her heart was attempting to burst through her ribcage and her jaw clenched tightly in an effort to stop what she was about to do, but it was already too late.

Seven stepped forward and re-entered the bathroom.

* * *

Ensign Baron and Scott crawled along Jeffery's tube deck eleven, section two cautiously.

"This is the last known co-ordinate of Yates," Baron informed his co-worker.

They reached the hatch and opened it. They both screamed as they were latched on to and dragged through the conduit by something unseen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I accidentally posted the wrong version of this chap. Sorry. Have amended it now.

 **Breathless (Part Two)**

Kathryn was as unprepared for the second intrusion as she had been for the first. Her mind was still racing when Seven strode back into the bathroom. This time the ex-drone's countenance was self-possessed and unapologetic.

Janeway's eyes widened with alarm and she sat bolt upright. Water gushed onto the floor. Kathryn locked eyes with Seven. The blonde showed no intention of retreating, instead her clear blue gaze burned into Janeway's exposed skin and Kathryn felt defenceless. There was something predatory in Seven's gaze – an undisguised longing that caused Kathryn's heart to palpitate.

Seven stood resolutely before the Captain, admiring her naked form. Her expression made Kathryn's stomach drop. Desire coursed through Janeway. Her breath caught and a throb started between her legs and spread like wildfire through her entire body. The pale skin of her chest and arms flushed pink, the blush ran up her neck and spread to her cheeks. Her breathing became laboured and she tried desperately to control it, failing miserably.

Seven quirked an eyebrow - Kathryn couldn't tell if Seven was amused or just curious.

Through sheer embarrassment, Kathryn managed to grasp onto her sense of propriety. She put all the authority she could into exclaiming; "Seven - get the hell out!" and waved an arm in the direction of the doors.

Then she recollected that Seven had a photographic memory and instantly drew her arm back into her body and pulled her legs tightly into her chest. Trying to conceal as much as she could. Her crimson blush deepening.

Undeterred, Seven took a step forward. She found Janeway's vulnerability oddly alluring. "Captain, I need to speak with you concerning our current arrangement."

Her tone was annoyingly calm and then she perched casually on the edge of the bathtub.

Stricken with panic and trying desperately to hold onto the tiny shred of poise she had left, Kathryn exclaimed. "Seven this is neither the time nor place! We can discuss it later. Please leave!"

The blonde held Janeway's eye and declared. "I disagree, Captain. This is the perfect opportunity." Her stomach fluttered slightly; she had imagined many scenario's where she declared her feelings to Janeway. Many ways they might share their first kiss… and now the moment had arrived, she felt strangely nervous. But she didn't let this deter her. "I have discovered that since sharing quarters with you certain… emotions and physical responses have been awakened."

Kathryn averted her eyes and took a shaky breath. She couldn't have this conversation - not now, not ever. Seven trusted her… she couldn't betray that trust. Couldn't be that selfish. Instead, she went on the offensive. She fixed Seven with her best glare and found herself saying. "Remember when we talked about getting undressed in front of other people? Well the same applies to baths – they're not public events!"

Seven looked blankly at Janeway, distinctly aware that this wasn't going well. She didn't know what she had done wrong but clearly she had overstepped or insulted the Captain or was guilty of some other misdemeanour she didn't understand. Human interaction was very confusing. She didn't know what to do – so she stared vacantly at Janeway.

After a lengthy silence, Kathryn decided to take action – if Seven wouldn't leave, she would. Janeway twisted round and reached for the towel hanging behind her. As her hand gripped the cotton material she felt the blonde lean over her. Seven laced her fingers between Kathryn's and the Captain's heart stuttered to a halt. Seven's ample breasts pressed into Kathryn's back and the contact sent electrical charges ricocheting through Janeway's body, thrilling and insistent. She inhaled sharply and felt Seven's warm breath against the nape of her neck, intense and accidental.

Janeway steeled herself and turned her head. She looked-up to see Seven bending over her. She heard Seven's breath hitch as their eyes locked and saw a deep-rooted intensity housed there. The smooth expanse of Seven's neck was barely an inch from her lips and Kathryn felt a voracious urge to kiss it.

Goose bumps peppered Seven's flesh as Janeway looked up at her, lust-filled.

As the blonde gaped down at Kathryn, her eyes were full of an emotion Janeway couldn't decipher and for an equivocating moment Kathryn thought that Seven was going to kiss her. The moment stalled and the blonde gently released Janeway's hand, allowing Kathryn to claim the towel.

Seven pulled back abruptly.

Kathryn tugged the towel off the hook and hauled it into the water to cover her nudity. Unfortunately, the towel soaked-up her bath water and clung provocatively to her body – sculpting itself to her figure.

Seven gulped back her trepidation. "I believe that I have romantic feelings for you," she blurted.

Kathryn was startled by this revelation. She'd always assumed that Seven would experiment with a romantic relationship at some point but it had never occurred to Kathryn that she might be a possibility, that Seven might reciprocate her feelings.

Janeway's disbelief reared its head. "Are you sure you're not confused, Seven? It's common for people to think they have romantic feelings for someone who has helped them. It's called _transference_."

"You do not believe what I feel is genuine?" Seven sounded hurt and slightly affronted.

"No, it's not that," Kathryn declared and stood up, her towel wrapped tightly around her and leaving little to the imagination.

Water trickled noisily from the bottom of the cloth and they both fell silent.

Seven and Janeway glanced down at the water drops making rings on the surface of the bathwater, then looked at each other.

Seven drank in the sight of the Captain and bit her bottom lip. She had an urge to throw the Captain down on the nearest bed and explore Kathryn's body with her tongue… Seven shook her head and got to her feet.

The moment stretched. There was a tangible intensity. An expectation. An inevitability.

Kathryn's knees felt weak. She had to get out of here, get away from Seven - for both their sakes.

"I am not making myself clear," Seven realised. She reached out and ran her index finger slowly up the Captain's forearm and across the glistening skin of shoulder. She traced Janeway's collarbone – lightly brushing the silky smooth skin with the tips of her fingers.

Kathryn froze, transfixed and terrified.

Seven continued her exploration. She gently stroked Janeway's neck with the backs of her fingers and felt Kathryn's pulse jump beneath her touch. Then she cupped Janeway's chin and swept her thumb across Janeway's bottom lip. Kathryn trembled. Her eyes fluttered shut and her resolve dwindled.

She felt herself surrender as Seven spread her fingers and placed her hand flat against Kathryn's flesh; just above her heart. The blonde marvelled at Janeway's racing heart and her soaring body temperature. Seeing the Captain like this felt so intimate. Seven felt gratified; maybe this wasn't going as badly as she'd hoped.

As she gazed into Kathryn's eyes, she felt winded and a desire to have Kathryn entirely to herself overwhelmed her.

Water drops shimmered on Kathryn's skin. Loose strands of damp hair fastened to her throat and Seven felt something she'd never felt before… hope laced with dread. What if the Captain didn't want her touch? Didn't want Seven to do all the things she fantasied about doing? What then?

"I want to kiss you," Seven said softly.

She wanted more than that and they both knew it. She just didn't know how to initiate - human relationships were very perplexing and her social skills were still being developed.

Kathryn was about to reply when the doors to B'Elanna's quarter's swooshed open.

"Hi, honey's - I'm home!" Torres called out cheerfully as she entered.

Janeway's eyes widened and she shot Seven a cautionary look. Seven immediately pulled back.

Kathryn's heart pounded as the blonde turned and exited the bathroom.

As soon as she was alone, Janeway clambered out of the bathtub, hoping she wouldn't have to face B'Elanna or answer any awkward questions.

She moved towards the bathroom door, listening keenly. She heard Seven's muffled voice, heard Torres grumble something about having just finished a double shift. Heard Seven drag the half-Klingon out of her quarters on some pretext.

As soon as they departed, Kathryn stumbled out of the bathroom. She hurried to get dressed; still feeling disorientated. She didn't know what had come-over Seven, she just hoped it wouldn't be repeated. A shiver ran through her at the memory of the blonde's sensual touch and she wondered how far she would have let it go if they hadn't been disturbed.

* * *

Synbar and Nelvrn were hunched over the desk in Janeway's quarters, studying the ships systematics. Feeling agitated and impatient, their heads snapped up at the chime of the door.

Synbar called for the doors to be released from their security lockout and Jakackren entered.

"Where have you been? You should have reported back hours ago," Synbar barked.

"I searched as much of the ship as I could without raising suspicion but couldn't find Gaccais or the others anywhere," Jakackren replied worriedly.

Nelvrn turned to Synbar. "We need Gaccais's data. Where could she be? She knows how important this mission is."

Synbar shrank back. "We may have to approach Janeway - we have to do something, half our science team has disappeared!"

* * *

After the bathtub incident the rest of the day was bittersweet. Kathryn had been in close proximity to Seven during a routine inspection of Astrometric's but Chakotay had also been present and the blonde had remained elusive. It was an exquisite torture - to be around the one person she wanted but couldn't have.

Seven said very little and every time their eyes met there was a strain - an awkwardness - that hadn't been there before. If Chakotay noticed, he didn't say anything.

If she was honest, Kathryn had purposefully been aloof. Today, for some reason, the ex-drone's biosuit seemed a little snugger than usual, her eyes a little bluer, her hair a little shinier, her voice a little softer. It was unbearable. So Kathryn did what she could to block Seven from her thoughts – she feigned disinterest. Trying to convince herself it was true.

After the senior staff meeting mid-afternoon Kathryn managed to evade Seven's comm. calls and got Chakotay to collect her daily report. She didn't want to chance being left alone with Seven again, not until this little infatuation of Seven's had passed. Until they'd both come to their senses.

She didn't mean to be cruel, just practical. Janeway didn't want to risk losing control of the situation again or to give-in to her impulses. So she avoided Seven at all costs.

After a 14 hour shift Kathryn retired to B'Elanna's quarters. She'd done over-time to ensure that Seven was asleep by the time she got back. She just had to stick it out for two more nights and then she could return to the safety of her own quarters and expel any inappropriate thoughts about her Astrometric's officer that might still linger.

As she entered Torres's dimly-lit quarters she heard the gentle stir of B'Elanna and Seven sleeping. She stripped out of her uniform and slipped a silk nightdress over her head. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. She closed her eyes; relieved to have escaped a confrontation with Seven.

She nestled into the mattress and tried to sleep but couldn't.

Weary and teeming with sexual frustration, Kathryn opened her eyes. The lack of resolution with Seven sat heavy with her. Bitter and acrid. A selfish part of her wanted to take Seven up on her proposition and damn the consequences. Let them sate their desires and deal with the fall out later. But Seven was an innocent - she had no idea what she was really asking and Kathryn refused to take advantage of her.

Her mind flickered back to the scene in the bathroom. _Really Katie, who was in control of that situation? The calm and collected ex-Borg or the naked Captain?_

The possible outcomes of that scenario raced through her mind and chased sleep away. Janeway turned on her back and stared at the indent of Seven's svelte form in the mattress above her. It was sheer torment.

Seven began to snore, gently at first.

Kathryn folded her arms across her face; trying to hide from herself, from her darkest desires. Trying to sink into sleep, with little success.

Seven's snoring became persistent – loud and shrill.

After three hours, Janeway couldn't take it anymore. She threw back her bed covers and sat up. It was bad enough that Seven had invaded every waking thought she had but now she was keeping Kathryn from the respite of sleep.

Seven's snoring continued. Insistent and relentless. Janeway growled with irritation.

Across the room B'Elanna lifted her head and met Kathryn's gaze. "Why doesn't she wake herself up? She's so loud!"

"She's a freak of nature," Kathryn answered and rubbed her face despairingly.

* * *

Seven awoke to the soft murmur of voices. She opened her eyes to see Torres lying across her bed on her stomach, in the midst of telling a story. B'Elanna was struggling not to laugh until she'd reached the punch line.

The Captain sat on the floor, dressed in a flimsy silk nightdress, her back pressed against B'Elanna's bed and her legs stretched out in front of her. They both held a glass of red wine.

"Then he said to me," Torres propped herself up on her elbows, leaning close to Janeway and imitating a deep voice. "You have the most beautiful..." Torres studied Janeway's face as if mesmerized. "ForeheadI have ever seen!"

"No!" Kathryn snorted.

Torres rolled onto her back and they both laughed heartily.

Janeway's giggle was deep and husky and sent a delicious tremor through Seven.

Her head felt like it was on fire and her insides were chaotic. She wanted to stay as she was; observing Janeway in a rare moment of carefree abandon. Simultaneously she had the urge to rush over to them and stop Kathryn enjoying herself. She was envious – Seven didn't want Kathryn to enjoy herself without her there. It was messy and irrational. Seven hated irrationality.

Seven could never share stories the way they did - all of her anecdotes ended in assimilation. Seven felt a pang, realising that there was a part of Janeway that was inaccessible to her. A part that she didn't understand, not yet, maybe never.

A chirp sounded. "Kane to Torres."

B'Elanna reached for the comm. on her bedside table. "Torres here."

"Sorry to disturb you Lieutenant but Internal Sensors are unresponsive to all command sequences. We've run several diagnostics and there's no clear cause," Ensign Kane reported.

Janeway and B'Elanna exchanged a concerned look.

"On my way."

B'Elanna slipped off her bed and strode into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she emerged ready for duty. She promised to contact the Captain if there were any major developments and left.

Kathryn stayed seated on the floor and sipped her wine. The silence ensconced her and she closed her eyes. Enjoying the peace. Then her eyes snapped open as she realised Seven's snoring had stopped.

Janeway put her wine glass down and scrambled to her feet. She moved cautiously towards Seven.

The blonde closed her eyes as the Captain neared.

"Seven?" Kathryn called.

There was no response.

Kathryn reached Seven's bunk and lowered her face to the blondes.

"Seven, are you okay?"

Seven opened her eyes; their blueness startled Kathryn. They were so vivid and intense.

Without forethought, Seven reached up and wound her hand around Janeway's neck, gently tugging Kathryn down to meet her lips. Seven's mouth brushed lightly against Janeway's. It was a tender kiss - impulsive and eager.

Kathryn's lips were soft and responsive. Gently Seven enticed Janeway's lips apart and her tongue stole into Kathryn's mouth, exploring and searching. Kathryn tasted as sweet as Seven had imagined she would. Their tongues caressed and Janeway moaned, deep at the back of her throat. Seven felt her body overheat at the illicit sound.

Kathryn surrendered to the warmth of the mouth pressing ardently to her own. Seven's arms slipped around Kathryn's waist, pulling the Captain tightly against her. Their breasts rubbed together and a gasp issued involuntarily from Seven.

Kathryn's arms encircled Seven's shoulders, she dug her fingers into the blonde's flesh and deepened the kiss.

Caught-up in the moment, Seven effortlessly flipped Kathryn onto her back and pinned Janeway's arms above her head. Seven nestled between Kathryn's legs and the Captain's breath was ragged as Seven pressed her down into the mattress.

"Seven…" Janeway sighed, revelling in the sensation of Seven's body against hers. But it wasn't a protest, so the blonde bent her head and kissed Kathryn's throat, then inhaled her perfume, her skin, her hair: gardenia, honeysuckle, jasmine and datura.

"I like the way you smell," she whispered, her breath ghosting across the Captain's alabaster skin.

She slid her thigh between Janeway's legs and pressed hard against Kathryn's core. She felt Kathryn quiver, felt her spread her legs.

Seven covered Janeway in a haze of kisses, torrid and savage. Her lips explored heated skin and her hands traversed trembling limbs. A surge of longing, unrepentant and unquenchable, overwhelmed her. "I want to feel you… every inch of you."

Kathryn felt heat pool between her legs, felt desire course through her body… she hasn't felt sensual or wanted for years…

Seven tugged at the hem of Janeway's nightdress, lifting it up, but stopped just above the knee. She moved her right hand between them and grazed the skin of Kathryn's knee with her fingertips as she trailed kisses up Kathryn's throat with her mouth. Seven's hand snaked under the Captain's silk nightdress and her fingers began to glide upwards. They travelled tantalisingly slowly up the inside of Kathryn's smooth thighs, towards her core. Kathryn gulped and tensed.

Seven stopped her hand movement immediately and smiled radiantly at the Captain. She rubbed the rise of Kathryn's cheekbone with her left hand, then lightly brushed her lips over Kathryn's and whispered. "Let me. Relax and let me..."

Kathryn raised her head and captured Seven's mouth. They kissed breathlessly.

Drawing back slightly but not relinquishing Kathryn's mouth, Seven's hand continued its journey. Her teeth nipped at Kathryn's collarbone and her lips kissed Janeway's pulse point at her throat. Kathryn whimpered; she couldn't think… everything had blurred into heat and desire and limbs… all thoughts of stopping Seven were long banished. She wanted this and more importantly, Seven wanted it too.

Seven's hand reached the apex of Kathryn's thighs and hovered teasingly just where Kathryn needed her most.

"Please," Janeway pleaded, desperate for Seven's touch.

Seven hitched Kathryn's nightgown up to her waist and slid her hand between Janeway's legs. The Captain wasn't wearing any panties and she was drenched.

A delicious tremor unfurled within her and Janeway sighed - instinctively arching her hips and pushing against Seven. The blonde pulled away gently. "Not yet…" she murmured.

Kathryn made a noise of discontentment but Seven crushed her lips keenly against Kathryn's to silence her. She tingled from head-to-toe – touching Kathryn unreservedly was exquisite. Seven drew back from the kiss and their foreheads rested together. Seven's body was alive with desire and she breathed feverishly. She released Janeway's wrists and stared down at Kathryn; the Captain was so beautiful.

Now free to do her own exploring, Kathryn slid her hands up Seven's back, tracing the Borg corset with her fingertips. She wanted to strip Seven bare, make her feel good, make her scream like a banshee…

Kathryn's hands glided higher and raked through Seven's mane. With nimble fingers she undid Seven's hair clasp and blonde tresses tumbled down around Seven's face, loose and wild. Janeway slipped her hands into Seven's luxurious blonde locks.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time," Kathryn whispered.

Seven held Kathryn's gaze, scared to believe that this was real. She tugged down the straps of Kathryn's nightdress, exposing her breasts and gazed in fascination at Kathryn's nipples, which were already pebbled. She lowered her head again and trailed her tongue over Kathryn's skin. Tracing the outline of her breast and making circles inwards towards the nipple as Kathryn squirmed beneath her.

"Oh!" Kathryn rasped.

After several teasing moments, Seven took Kathryn's hardened nipple into her mouth. She flicked her tongue across the nipple and then nipped the bud with her teeth.

"Oh!" Kathryn cried out, eyes squeezed shut.

Seven's blood began to rush in her ears and she sucked hard on the nipple. Kathryn sobbed. Encouraged, Seven reached for the other breast and teased the nipple with her fingers. Pinching and releasing in rhythm with her mouth.

When Janeway was panting and writhing, Seven's hands stole down Kathryn's body again, caressing and fondling. She ran her fingertips down the smooth expanse of Kathryn's hip, then up again… feather light touches… then without preamble her palm slid between them and pressed hard against Kathryn's core. Janeway's hips rose off the mattress and Seven's breathing became rapid and shallow as she watched Kathryn thrust up against Seven's hand.

Janeway spread her legs wider, giving her better access and Seven slid the tips of her fingers against Kathryn in slow and steady pulses. Janeway bit down on her lip to stifle a sob as Seven stroked her intimately and then found her entrance and slid two fingers inside. Kathryn was slick and hot. Her thrusts continued - frantic and needy. Seven's fingers delved deeper into Kathryn and she increased her pace.

When Seven hit a particularly sensitive spot, Kathryn threw her head back. "Yes! There… right there!" Kathryn whimpered with pleasure.

Seven drove harder and faster into Kathryn, making sure she hit the same delicious spot. Kathryn began panting, her pulse leaping at her throat. She shifted her hips, the angle deepening Seven's thrusts. Janeway's lips parted and a guttural cry escaped her throat as she bucked. An uncontrollable surge of sensations ran through her as Seven's thumb rubbed skilfully against her clitoris. She urged Seven on and Seven complied. She could tell Kathryn was close. She increased the force of her thrusts but slowed the pace, almost pulling her fingers out completely and then driving them back in slowly, drawing out the intensity.

Sparks flooded the room; flooded Janeway's eyelids. Saturating her. Kathryn shuddered as her orgasm hit. Blinding and all consuming.

"Oh! Yes… I - yes! Oh!" Kathryn arched off the bed with a desperate cry. She screamed Seven's name in a strangled voice as her walls clenched around Seven's fingers and the orgasm rolled through her body. She went rigid as the explosion burst through her.

Seven watched Janeway intently; utterly mesmerised. She had done this. Made Kathryn come… she just wished she could hold onto this moment forever. She didn't remove her hand, she could still feel the aftershocks of Kathryn's orgasm pulsating through her. It was magnificent…

Kathryn's body suddenly went limp and she slumped back against the mattress. Seven leaned over her and kissed Janeway languidly as she came down from the high. Seven stroked the wisps of hair away from Kathryn's face and grinned affectionately at her.

They lay together, Kathryn still pinned beneath Seven. As Janeway's breathing started to even out and her heartbeat slowed, the blonde trailed kisses down Kathryn's throat… she reached the underside of Kathryn's breast and bit down into soft flesh.

Janeway moaned.

Seven didn't want this to be over. She began to move her hand again – soft strokes that quickly became harder and faster. She felt Kathryn tremble. Felt the tension build again. Kathryn cried out as Seven kissed her ear lobe and thrust her fingers relentlessly.

"Do you like that? Does it feel good?" Seven whispered in her ear.

"Mmm-hmm," is all Kathryn can manage, words lodged in her throat… and all she can focus on is the way Seven is touching her… and that she's losing her mind… she needs to come again… just once more… needs the release…

"Tell me you want it," Seven demanded.

She brushed her thumb across Kathryn's clitoris and Janeway let out a guttural sob.

"Tell me," Seven entreated.

"I – I want it… want you," she cried.

Seven smiled and in reward, her thumb rubbed insistently against Kathryn's clitoris. Janeway shuddered as she came hard. Her mind short-circuited as the intense waves of her orgasm crashed through her.

Seven watched Kathryn, awestruck.

Janeway gasped as she came down and Seven placed several gentle kisses to her jaw and caressed her hip.

After she caught her breath, Kathryn's eyes were glazed and she smiled up at Seven. The blonde felt an unmeasurable glow. She had taken great pleasure in satisfying the Captain. It was something she wished to continue doing for the rest of her life.

"How was that?" she asked gently.

"Amazing," Kathryn answered, deciding now wasn't the time to freak Seven out by declaring that she wanted to be ravished by Seven every day from now on.

Seven stroked Kathryn's cheek again, admiring the flush on her cheeks and the beads of sweat on her skin and the heart she could still hear pounding wildly in Kathryn's chest. Knowing that she had accomplished this, that she had been the one to have this effect on Kathryn, was most fulfilling. In fact, it was the most content Seven had ever been.

Kathryn snaked her arms around Seven's neck and pulled the blonde down. She kissed Seven passionately, sweeping the blonde up in a flourish of heat.

Janeway ran her hands across Seven's shoulders and she whispered between kisses. "Can you lose this? I want to see you."

Seven nodded and Kathryn's fingers found the biosuit's release button. She pressed it and the suit peeled away. Seven discarded it quickly.

Janeway wrapped her legs around Seven's naked waist and flipped them over. Seven looked momentarily startled as she lay on her back and stared up at the Captain. Kathryn hovered above her and regarded Seven voraciously. The blonde shivered under Kathryn's hungry gaze and felt her pulse become erratic. Janeway smirked and leaned back, drinking in the splendour of Seven's body. Her hands reached out and gently stroked the younger woman's bare skin; milky smooth skin broken by the odd Borg implant – perfection.

Kathryn leant forward and kissed Seven fervently.

Just then Kathryn's alarm sounded. They paused at the unwelcome intrusion.

"I'm due on the Bridge in an hour… a lot can happen in that time," Janeway purred.

Seven lifted her head and captured Kathryn's lips in a long, hazy kiss.

* * *

B'Elanna hurried back to Main Engineering - every time she tried to leave she was called back to fix a new malfunction.

As she entered a cluster of engineering crew were huddled next to the warp drive, whispering in hushed tones. B'Elanna headed directly for them.

"What's happened now?" she asked tersely, a knot of agitation gathering in her stomach.

"It's Baron and Scott – they're missing."

"Missing?" Torres echoed. "Since when?"

"They went in search of Yates last night but neither returned and they're not answering their comm.'s"

B'Elanna hit her insignia. "Computer - what is the location of Baron and Scott?"

The computer made a whirring sound and then replied obstinately. "Internal sensors are unresponsive."

Torres turned to Ensign Kane wearily. "You'll have to manually override the computer to fix the sensors. I want a security team to accompany you to the Jeffery's tube on deck eleven, section two. From now on, no one goes anywhere unaccompanied, understood?"

* * *

As Janeway rode the turbo-lift with Chakotay she smiled radiantly, unable to contain her happiness. Chakotay was chattering away about last night's meal – notably improved by the added ingredients from _Mulren Four_ \- and the stimulating dinner conversation he'd had with Nelvrn.

Kathryn yawned involuntarily and quickly covered her mouth.

"Another sleepless night?" Chakotay asked sympathetically.

Kathryn had to stop herself from snorting a laugh. "Afraid so."

Chakotay nodded. "Maybe you could get Seven to help you out," he suggested innocently.

Kathryn swallowed hard. "What?"

"Get her to read schematic reports to you before bed – that'll send you off!"

Janeway smiled. She had a lot of plans for Seven at bedtime that had nothing to do with schematic reports.

The turbo-lift doors opened and Janeway stepped onto the Bridge, Chakotay close on her heels. The heat hit them immediately and they tugged at their uniform collars.

"Why is it hotter than a sauna in here?" Chakotay queried as he moved towards his chair.

"The ships environmental controls are malfunctioning," explained Harry, who stood at his usual position, dripping with sweat and looking frazzled.

"Why?" Janeway asked.

"Unknown. Engineering is attempting to repair them," Harry replied.

"Keep me informed," Kathryn instructed.

Janeway and Chakotay took their customary seats.

Kathryn instantly noticed that half the Bridge crew were absent. She was about to ask their whereabouts when she was interrupted by the chirping of her comm.

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway."

Kathryn's heartbeat immediately skyrocketed and her mouth became dry. She tried to sound normal - but an image of Seven's head between her legs, blonde hair tickling her thighs as that deft tongue did delicious things to her, popped into her head.

Janeway cleared her throat. "Yes Seven?"

"Captain, there has been a power over-load in the Astrometric's Lab. One of the EPS conduits ruptured and emergency power has not come on-line."

Seven's voice was cool and professional, like always. It was infuriating. Kathryn felt a pang of disappointment. She'd hoped the blonde would at least sound… what? Sentimental? Passionate? Nervous? Seductive?

Janeway glanced over her shoulder at Tuvok. "What's going on down there?"

A perspiring Tuvok checked his console. "The Astrometric's Lab's main power relays have been damaged."

"By what?" Chakotay asked.

"Unknown," Tuvok answered.

Janeway rose from her seat. "Harry – go and help Seven."

Kim nodded and hurried towards the turbo-lift; relieved to be escaping the furnace the Bridge had become.

Kathryn took several paces forward. "There was a problem with the shuttlecraft yesterday and Neelix complained about the replicator's making mistakes. Tuvok, use internal sensors to sweep the ship - find out what's causing these malfunctions."

Tuvok's fingers flew over his console. "Captain, the ships internal sensors are off-line."

Before Kathryn could respond _Voyager_ shuddered violently; the skeleton crew were jolted and thrown to the deck.

Chakotay got to his feet and turned to the Security Chief. "What was that?"

Before Tuvok could answer, B'Elanna's voice sounded over the comm. link. "Torres to Janeway. The warp engine stalled - the warp core is shutting down."

Instinctively Janeway tapped her insignia. "What happened B'Elanna?"

"I don't know. Three duty officers have been missing since yesterday and all the Engineering teams I've dispatch to take care of malfunctions have disappeared. No one has reported back and no one is responding to their comm."

Kathryn stared incredulously at Chakotay. "I'm on my way. Janeway out." She nodded to her friend. "You have the Bridge," and hurried towards the turbo-lift, an ominous feeling settling in her stomach.

* * *

When Janeway arrived in Main Engineering it was empty. The emergency red light blinked overhead and the room was eerily silent. No signs of life; just discarded computer padds and deserted consoles. Kathryn swept the area vigilantly. Nothing was out of place and there was no evidence of foul play. Her hand gripped the phaser in the holster around her waist, her index finger curled around the trigger. All her senses were heightened as she combed the abandoned room.

"B'Elanna?" Janeway called out.

No answer.

Kathryn tapped her insignia. "Janeway to Torres."

There was no reply.

Janeway felt her heart drop. "B'Elanna – respond," she tried again.

Silence met her.

Kathryn hastened over to a computer console, initiating the computer's functions.

"The Doctor to Janeway," the EMH interrupted her.

"I'm busy. What is it Doctor?" she asked brusquely.

"Where is everybody? B'Elanna was supposed to come to Sickbay – several of the bio-beds are malfunctioning."

The Doctor's unflappable tone was oddly reassuring.

"Sit tight, we'll get to you as soon as we can."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one - "

He fell silent.

Kathryn sighed. "Doctor?"

No response.

"Doctor?"

Silence.

Kathryn tapped her insignia. "Janeway to the Doctor. Doctor are you there?"

Nothing.

Taking a steadying breath Janeway inquired. "Computer - why doesn't the Doctor respond?"

"The EMH programme has been disabled," the computer reported nonchalantly.

A chill ran down Janeway's spine. "By who?"

"Unknown."

Kathryn shook her head. "Computer - reactivate the EMH programme, authorization Janeway alpha two six nine."

After a moment's pause the Computer replied; "The EMH program's initialisation routine has been deactivated. Manual reactivate only."

Kathryn's nimble fingers sailed across the console in front of her and then she hit her insignia. "Captain to Chakotay. It's deserted down here. I've just transferred the central functions of Main Engineering to the Bridge. I'm on my way back."

She yanked her phaser from its holster and headed out of Engineering.

* * *

Harry and Seven had managed to fix the damaged EPS conduit and got the emergency power to come on-line but Astrometric's had been plummeted into darkness with the last malfunction. Seven and Harry worked side-by-side on the computer console in the dim light, trying to repair systems as quickly as they shut-down.

A torrent of panic ebbed through Harry as he fretted about his friends, he tried to keep the fear at bay as he concentrated on the task at hand. Panicking wouldn't help anyone.

Seven's mind kept drifting back to Kathryn. Wondering if she was putting herself at unnecessary risk. Taking into account previous experiences of this nature Seven calculated the odds of Kathryn sacrificing herself at 97 percent. This unsettled her deeply. The idea of Janeway in danger was unacceptable. Seven had to find a way to save the ship. Failure was not an option - losing Kathryn was not an option.

"Emergency power is going off-line again," Seven updated Kim.

Harry nodded. "I'm trying to compensate," he replied as his hands glided across the console.

"More systems are crashing - I cannot keep up!" she exclaimed; a rare note of apprehension in her voice.

His stomach sank. "Maybe we should - "

A high-pitched beep interjected. Seven leaned forward and read the report. "The gel packs on this deck have fused and are inoperative."

Fear seeped into both of them. This was beyond the normal ship malfunctions. It was a systematic shut-down of _Voyager_ and seemed unstoppable.

"Why is this happening?" Harry hissed with frustration as his hands danced across his console, trying to divert another disaster.

"Whatever is causing the malfunctions is internal. All the circuitry and computer systems have been disabled internally," Seven stated. "And the malfunctions have gone from deck-to-deck – no particular system has been targeted."

Sabotage, most likely. But who? And why?

Seven wanted nothing more than to run to the Bridge, grab Kathryn's hand and drag her to an escape pod. But that wasn't an option. Kathryn would never abandon _Voyager_.

The console locked Seven out. It flashed wildly as a power over-load made it groan and whine. The energy drained and the panel went dead. Then sparks flew from the top of the console. Harry and Seven jumped back.

They exchanged an alarmed look.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said.

Seven nodded.

They scurried towards the doors of Astrometric's.

* * *

Janeway strode down the corridor, her phaser trained in front of her. She hadn't seen or heard anyone on her travels. It was unnerving. She turned a corner and came face to face with Chakotay. They stared at each other dumbly for a moment.

"Why aren't you on the Bridge?" she asked.

"We're about to lose main power - I had to fix the mainframe, there was no one else to do it," Chakotay informed her. "The computer core was failing and we couldn't switch to the back-up processor without someone doing it manually. Latimer went to do it. Then there was a problem with the O.D.N junction in the helm control network. The command station was blocked - so Tom went to deal with it… and no one came back. They've all disappeared." Chakotay explained, then leaned furtively towards her. "But before the power grids went off-line - I discovered the rest of the crew hadn't shown up for duty and no one has had contact with the Candullay's since last night."

Her brow furrowed and her stomach churned. Whatever was happening to _Voyager_ was happening fast. Too fast. The adrenalin started pumping through her veins; she was at her best under pressure.

Kathryn tugged a hand through her hair. "Where can they all be? _Voyager'_ s like a ghost ship." Exasperated, Janeway sucked-in a deep breath and tapped her insignia. "This is the Captain to anyone - please respond."

There was a static crackling noise followed by silence. Kathryn hoped against hope that the stoic voice of Seven would be the first voice she heard.

Kim answered. "Captain? We're on our way to the Bridge."

Janeway smiled. "Good to hear your voice Harry. Who's with you?"

"I am," Seven's familiar monotone floated over the comm.

Overcome with relief, Janeway dispelled a huge breath and an enormous grin spread across her face before she could stop it.

Chakotay wasted no time. "Stay together. Gather as much Intel as you can. We need to know what we're up against."

"Aye Commander," Kim acknowledged.

"And be careful - I don't want either of you disappearing on me," added the Captain.

She was met by silence.

"Seven? Harry?" Janeway called out.

Nothing.

Chakotay clenched his fists. "We must've lost communications."

Janeway felt a surge of dogged determination course through her veins. Grim determination settled over her graceful features and she turned to Chakotay. "Let's go."

* * *

Kim and Seven stalked _Voyagers_ empty corridors. A sense of foreboding lingered in the air, a sensation they both tried to ignore.

Suddenly the corridor lights went out and Seven and Harry stood stationary as they were thrown into blackness. Seven heard their breathing in the darkness and the distant hum of _Voyager's_ engines. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, phaser's drawn. Then the emergency overhead lights flickered on.

She heard Harry expel a sigh of relief and they continued forward. The red lights overhead flashing on-and-off sporadically.

Seven held a tri-corder in her left hand and scanned the corridor ahead of them.

"This is creepy," Harry shivered.

Seven could understand Kim's apprehension; she too found _Voyager'_ s deserted corridors unsettling. She usually avoided human companionship but now that it had been taken away from her she craved it.

Harry's breathing was uneven and his body movement's quick and jumpy. He kept close to the wall, as if taking comfort in its solidity.

Seven focused her attention on their task. She couldn't afford to be nervous, it might make her make a mistake and that could endanger Kathryn.

A slithering sound filled their ears. It seemed to come from all around them but as they both glanced frantically about, they could see nothing.

They stopped dead. Standing back-to-back, peering into the murky darkness.

Harry's heart raced and his eyes strained, desperately seeking out the source of the noise but he couldn't see anything in the pitch-black corridor ahead of him.

"I don't see anything!" he hissed.

"Me either," Seven whispered; her superior vision detecting nothing unusual.

The slithering grew louder.

Seven's tri-corder beeped.

"What is it?" Harry mumbled.

She studied the readings. "Life signs, very faint."

"Where?"

"Straight ahead. _Cargo Bay 1_."

Cautiously they began moving, heading towards the Cargo Bay.

Once outside the doors Seven slipped her tri-corder back into its holster. They took-up a defensive stance, ready to fire their weapons. Harry raised his hand and it hovered over the door control.

"Ready?" he mouthed.

Seven nodded.

Kim pressed down on the control and the door flew open.

* * *

Chakotay and Janeway moved speedily along the corridor, their backs skimming against the wall. Their phaser's drawn. The Captain scanned the corridor ahead of them with her tri-corder.

They turned the corner and suddenly the lights shut down, plunging Janeway and Chakotay into shadow. They stopped abruptly. A faint glow from Janeway's tri-corder was the only source of light. Kathryn felt Chakotay beside her, felt her heart thudding in her chest. It took a moment for the emergency lights to kick-in. She heard a surge of power and then an overhead red light blinked on and off intermittently.

Chakotay swallowed hard. They were down to emergency power. They needed to regain control of _Voyager_ \- the computers main systems were next; life support, gravity… he didn't want to think about what would happen next.

Janeway swept her tri-corder from left to right. "I'm reading faint life signs from the Mess Hall," she declared.

"How many?" Chakotay asked, his voice taking on a note of optimism.

"Sixty-eight… and there's something else. Some kind of energy reading," Kathryn glanced at Chakotay. "They're not alone."

She tucked the tri-corder back in her holster as they moved towards the doors of the Mess Hall.

Janeway signalled to Chakotay. He raised his phaser and nodded. She pressed the panel control to the Mess Hall and the doors hissed opened. Chakotay and Janeway entered, weapons drawn, pulses racing.

They stood in the doorway transfixed in amazement at the sight that greeted them.

The Mess Hall was softly lit and in front of them was an enormous plant stem. The stem ploughed through the floor and stretched up to the ceiling. It had cracked a hole the size of a shuttlecraft through the deck floor and its thick branches stretched along the wall like ivy. It was everywhere – entangled in the ships circuitry, pushing through the walls and pressing against the windows.

They lifted their faces in awe and horror to stare at the colossal plant. Its trunk pulsated, as if breathing, and it let off a sickly sweet aroma. Kathryn immediately covered her nose and mouth, afraid the plant might excrete lethal fumes that subdued its prey.

From every branch that stretched the length of the ceiling - hung upside down by their ankles – were _Voyager's_ crew. Swathed head to toe in a yellow, cotton-like substance. Their eyes were open, unblinking. Paralysed and breathing shallowly.

Kathryn scanned the crew. "They're in a coma," she whispered. "It's how the plant immobilises them so it can digest the carbon dioxide they're producing."

A cold shiver ran through Chakotay.

"The plant is mutating at a rapid rate - it needs more carbon dioxide than the crew can provide. They won't survive much longer," she turned to her friend, beads of sweat forming on her skin – environmental controls on this entire deck had been destroyed and the temperature was unbearable.

Nearby a slithering noise filled their ears as the plant's vines began to move, agitated by their presence.

"Let's get out of here," Chakotay murmured.

As they backed towards the Mess Hall doors a vine uncoiled and lunged at Chakotay with deadly precision and speed. It wrapped itself around Chakotay's ankles and dragged him upwards.

In the swiftness of the attack Chakotay dropped his phaser. His arms flailed out as the creeper wrapped itself tightly around his body.

"Chakotay!" Kathryn yelled.

She leapt up and caught hold of his hand. Chakotay clasped hold of her fingers and held on for dear life. Kathryn was lifted clean off the ground. Their fingers wrenched apart and she fell back to the deck as Chakotay was lifted out of her reach.

"Kathryn!" he cried.

Janeway aimed her phaser at the vine that had seized Chakotay and fired. Another vine whipped out of nowhere and snatched at her wrist, throwing-off her aim. Her fire hit a random vine, which recoiled.

When she regained her balance she turned to see Chakotay hanging upside down from the ceiling, paralysed like the rest of the crew and breathing labouredly.

Several creepers pounced at her, grabbing and clutching. Kathryn dodged them and darted towards the door. She rolled across the floor and slipped through the entrance, narrowly escaping the plants clutches. Her hand crashed against the control panel and the Mess Hall doors slammed shut behind her.

She took a deep breath.

There was a menacing bang from the other side of the door as the vines thrashed against the metal. The door juddered and creaked. Janeway got to her feet and ran down the corridor; she had to get back to the Bridge.

* * *

Seven and Kim stared at the plant mutation in _Cargo Bay 1_.

"So this thing is living off the crew?" exclaimed Harry in disgust.

"Correct," confirmed Seven. She never understood humans need to repeat facts, as if reiterating them would somehow alter them.

"But, how is that poss - " Kim stopped mid-sentence as a vine wound itself around his ankles and yanked him up into the air and dragged him into a Jeffries tube.

It happened so fast Seven couldn't do anything but give chase. The vines moved at an incredible speed, she couldn't seem to catch-up and after she made it through two Jeffries tubes, a hatch shut in her face. She tried to pry it open but the hatch wouldn't respond. Seven pounded on the door. Abruptly, Harry's yells stopped. Followed by a spine-chilling silence.

"Ensign Kim! Harry!" Seven shouted as she struck the hatch door.

A creeper vine sprang from the Jeffries tube above her and looped itself around her arm. She ripped it off. The only way she could help Kim was to stay safe and get to the Bridge.

As she attempted to retreat, a giant vine exploded through the deck of the Jeffries tube and blocked her only exit; Seven fired on it – making it rear up. She immediately ducked and rolled underneath it.

Several smaller vines made a grab for her as she rushed through the Jeffries tube and dropped down the ladder and onto the floor of _Cargo Bay 1_. She shot at them and they recoiled.

Seven sprinted towards the main door, zig-zagging out of the way of further attacks and narrowly managed to escape _._ She sealed the doors behind her and set off to find the Captain.

* * *

Janeway paced the Bridge. She'd shed her uniform jacket and her grey under top was soaked with sweat. The atmosphere controls on the Bridge were still faulty and she was beginning to feel weak with the escalating temperature.

There was a hiss as a Jeffries tube hatch opened near Tuvok's console. Seven crawled through, almost falling onto the Bridge floor - looking dishevelled. Janeway rushed towards Seven and threw her arms about the blonde, her heart momentarily lightening.

Seven buried her face against Kathryn's neck and breathed her in. Elated. Her fingers dug into Kathryn's back.

"Thank goodness!" Kathryn sighed, overjoyed, then drew back from the embrace and realised that Seven was alone. "Where's Harry?"

"It got him," Seven stated. She looked about, noting that Janeway was also alone. "Chakotay?"

"We're the only ones left," Kathryn said sombrely.


End file.
